Tarps, tents, turf, linings, and other similar items are commonly secured to the ground or another surface with a stake or some other form of anchoring device. While many types of stakes exist today, such devices may be unreliable anchors if used incorrectly or if conditions are not ideal. Existing stakes may loosen within the surface that they are mounted in and may even become dislodged from the surface. Further, many existing products can be flimsy, making such products difficult to properly install and susceptible to breaking.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an improved stake which may provide a secure anchoring point for tarps, tents, turf, linings and similar items. Further, there is a present need for a durable stake which may hold up to a vast array of conditions. The present invention is a barbed stake which is used to secure items such as tarps and tents to a surface. The barbed stake uses a plurality of barbs which help to prevent the barbed stake from loosening within a surface or becoming dislodged from the surface. The barbed stake is made from a durable material which may hold up to hash conditions or rough use.